Trapped In Your Ice Rose
by Maymist
Summary: The Pokemon World is under attack. May has lost her family and friends. While May is forced to live in a sewer made of ice, along with her rival Drew. It's just the two of them alone, they must work together to survive. Total May x Drew -Rated T-


_May's Point Of View_

Everything was moving fast. Bombs were everywhere. Sandy dust scattered. The sky was tan and everything went wrong... My family and I were outside sprinting away from the predator that was acting our city, our little city. This city was prey for it! People were running and pushing each other! I saw a person that laid on the cement, with an ooze of blood. My Mother grabbed me.

_" _You have to escape! Hurry! _" _She whispered to me. Her voice trembling.

_" _But Mother!_" _I cried.

Without hesitation she dragged off a sewer opening. She adjusted my body into the sewer.

_" _Mother!_" _I cried.

She did not say a word and closed the lid...

Suddenly I hear a gun shot struck along with my Mother's screams. My eyes widen as they trembled. That was the last time I had ever saw her_... _The last time I saw my family_.... _

My trembling hands climbed down the latter of the sewer. Everything was entire darkness. My eyes could barley see. My sapphire eyes scanned the area as I approached downwards of the sewer. My body was now on the floor. It was hard.

However for some odd reason, it was deadly cold in here. I'm surprised this sewer did not smell. I roamed around my new home. My new life._... _Seeing water rushing slowly was really odd. Almost like in slow motion. I could see, however everything was in _green_.

My orange skirt was ripping. I trembled as the thought I had no more new clothes and how will I find food to consume? I'm just a shy brunette girl that was afraid of the world. Not sticking up for myself. I know_... _I'm pathetic.

A few minutes later, I heard an echo like sound and whispers. I paused in my tracks. _" _W_..._What_..." _My eyes widen. I see the next part of the sewer all ice. It was like an ice cave, however with beauty.

My eyes could not believe such irony. Sewers were not meant to be cold as the winter. However, this one was.

I've only brought my Pokemon with me_... _Blaziken, Glaceon, Skitty, Beautifly, Munchlax, Venesaur, and Warturtle. Even though I contain seven Pokemon, I had to bring all of them. Since, this entire Pokemon world is under attack. My family was gone. So was my friends. What else is there to live for? To survive for?

This world had gotten attacked a few weeks after the Wallace Cup had happened. Who ever is taking over this world, has unstoppable Pokemon. I don't even think Ash can stop it.

Biting my lip, I tighten my green bandanna.

I started to walk into the mysterious little cave of ice, unknowing of what to happen. Feeling pressure on my feet, made myself almost slip. Suddenly, everything had started to shake. I fell and I had been struck by this ice cold light. I screeched in pain. My back landed on the ice hard as a rock, and I had fallen unconscious, hearing the sounds of the bombing from above.

I see darkness, then suddenly things become lighter. I opened my eyes. Seeing an emerald hair like boy staring at me. With his lime like eyes locked with mine. _" _You okay?_" _He questioned.

_" _D-Drew!_" _I cried hugging him.

_" ... " _

_" ..." _

_" _Your alive! Your alive!_" _I sobbed hugging him.

_" _I'm glad your okay too. But please get off of me!_" _He told me annoyed and pushed me off.

He flipped his hair of course.

My eyes widen, seeing that I was sitting down next to Drew in the same ice cave. Drew and I were sharing a tan like blanket. I blushed.

_" _You need to be more careful down here! Theirs bunch of Pokemon mutations down here!_" _He strictly stated.

_" _I-I'm sorry! I'm just so confused! I_..._It's like the end of the world, Drew!_" _I sobbed.

_" _Chill! This will all be over soon May! You always over react to much!_" _He crossed his arms.

_" _Drew! We can't survive down here!_" _I muttered.

He smirked. _" _Wanna bet? May, right now, we both need to work together to survive this. It will all be over soon. _" _

I frowned. _" _O_..._Okay. _" _

Drew smirked. _" _Now I can tease you all I want. _" _He started to chuckle.

_" _Don't even think about it! _" _I threaten clenching my fists.

_" _S_.._So. What is this place Drew?_" _I asked with confusion on my face, looking up at the ice above us. We were both shivering. I was the coldest, since I was wearing a skirt with pants under, and not to mention I had a no sleeves. Since I'm wearing my emerald outfit.

_" _Ice Sewer's. Don't ask what they are, because I don't know that much. I'm way to tired to explain all this stuff to you May. _" _He sighed. _" _Besides, knowing you, you won't understand it anyways. _" _He chuckled.

_" _Oh yeah!-_" _I started however my lips were sealed all of a sudden. Drew had spoke, _" _This ice tunnel never ends. So you better get use to this coldness. Your lucky it's not that cold. It's only about forty degrees in here, well I suppose. _" _

_" _Oh_... _When did you get here Drew?_" _I asked looking locking my eyes with his.

_" _A day ago. My Grandfather to me to stay here, until the world is at peace again. _" _Drew muttered.

_" _Oh_..." _I whispered.

Shivering, I held the blanket tighter since I was freezing. Drew looked over to me.

_" _Take my jacket May. Don't say no, like they always say in the movies! Just take it! I'll be fine! I-_" _I took Drew's purple jacket without a word.

I giggled. _" _Thanks Drew. _" _

I rested my head on his shoulder. While Drew had an annoyed look on his face.

Suddenly I saw something in Drew's pocket. I went to grab it.

Drew blushed, as if he thought I was trying to touch him or something.

_" _What's in your pocket? _" _I smiled.

_" _Nothing important. _" _He muttered.

_" _Oh come on!_" _I stated, I took a rose out of his pocket.

He didn't look at me at all.

_" _You can have it if you want. _" _Drew offered.

_" _Thanks so much Drew. _" _I smiled with, a crimson color spreading around my face.

_" _Don't push it_..." _He smirked.

_" _It's going to die anyways_..." _He suddenly muttered.

_" _Speaking of roses_.... _Where is Roserade?_" _I asked puzzled.

_" _Roserade is in it's Poke Ball. Resting. _" _Drew said.

_" _Oh. _" _I whispered shyly.

_" _So_... _How long are we going to be in here_...?" _I asked.

_" ...._Longer than you think_...." _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi everybody. I hope everybody likes this story... I was planning to use this as a story, however never thought of doing a story like this with May and Drew. If you want to know what happens, you better review. If not, then oh well. If I get flames, I might not update at first... So yeah. Thanks for looking at this story. This is a May x Drew story. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**


End file.
